Monster of Konoha
by DanteSutto
Summary: Sasuke fraternal twin to Itachi, has been the black sheep of the Uchiha. Has left the Uchiha and formed an unlikely bound with Danzo. To accomplish his goal of peace Sasuke will do what ever he has to, even if he has to become the bad guy. Older OP Sasuke as well as evil and manipulative. Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Falling out

Sasuke was never a subtle person but being the same age of Itachi was a curse. They were ferturnal twins, same age (4) as well as same height. They are four at the time and their as head of the main family was bound to choose one of the to bet train to become his successor.

It didn't bother him that they chose Itachi over him. I mean he didn't care for the title, it didn't bother him. But what did bother him was the fact they ignored him completely as if he was a ghost. He was overshadowed by 'The Great Prodigy of the Uchiha Itachi. To forever walk in his foot steps. 'No, he wasn't going to let fate control him he will forge his own path'.

He started from that day on, training so hard he would almost die of chakra exhaustion. But no one cared he was the ghost of the Uchiha, coming home evryday to his empty room no one to talk to. And to stared up at the ceiling until he would fall asleep.

(One Year Time skip)

It didn't take him long to unlock his fully developed sharingan as well as master his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. He did all his this at age 5, a momumental feat for a boy. Hell, he even wiped the floor with Itachi in the ninja and yet they still praised him like he won. The nerve of them. That day Sasuke's Heart darkened that day a little.

(Two Year Time skip)

Sasuke is age 7 and has skyrockted through the Ninja Academy and Training faster than Itachi. Many people were surprised to see a 7 year old genin. His sensei was the infamous Minato, The Yellow Flash. Many people were shocked Minato kept teaching even after the sadness and pain of losing two students. But it was more of a shocke that the young Uchiha was his only student. The reason being they only felt a Hokage Class ninja was the only one fit to teach him. And Minato offered to Teach him.

They had a mutal relationship. Minato didn't want a repeat of his past and decided to keep their relationship distant. In return Sasuke's training and abilities blew away Minato. Minato was quiet a bit faster but in returned Sasuke got alot faster secondly only to Minato himself. But Sasuke being alone only darkened his heart more.

Sasuke heard his mother got hurt and was in the hospital and him being a good son even though ignore visited. Or tried since some of his clansmen were blocking the entrance to his mother's room. He tried to move past him but they wouldn't he kept on trying to get in the room.

The next thing he knew he was being dragged by the collar deeper into the hall. He looked up and saw it was his father, 'This is the first he touched me'. Sasuke said to himself sadly. Fugaku lead him out through the hospital to an empty waiting room. He then through him hard foward.

Sasuke caught himself so he didn't fall. Sasuke the look on his face he was angry Sasuke he wasn't happy and he would get an earful. That was when Fugaku laid into him. He yelled so loud Sasuke could swear all of Konoha could hear. He kept yelling he was a discrace to the Uchiha. Sasuke's face dropped at the insults he got. But the next comment made Sasuke snap.

"And you'll never be as good as Itachi". 'It's always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi'. Sasuke's eyes were covered by his hair. Sasuke snapped. "Urasai". Fugaku stopped his rant. "I've had with you and this cursid clan and its people. I'm cutting my ties with you for now on. And if you ever come after me or anyone from the clan comes after me I will kill you". Sasuke looked up revealing his unlocked Mangekyou Sharingan.

Fukagu froze at the sight of hatred in his son's eyes and froze at the fear he was feeling. Sasuke said nothing as he passed by him. And out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

(6yrs Later)

(He's 13)

The last 3yrs. had flew past for Sasuke. He had completed all of Minato's teaching and exceded his expectation. He also became Jounin and due to his emense power was offered top spot on the Anbu. He accepted the offer and quickly proved himself. He is also known as the Anbu's strongest. He was given the Anbu's most dangerous missions. He often went alone but for alittle while he was paired with some Jounin name Kakashi.

His ex-family he had little contact and that was only when the Anbu teamed up with Konoha police. Even then the only person to talk to him was police head captain Fugaku. (Not by Choice.) But what was surprising was that Itachi, who was working for the police until Anbu make room for him in their ranks, tried to talk to him. He tried to connect with him but Sasuke shrugged him off everytime.

Sasuke and Minato's relationship is pretty unique. After Sasuke's falling out with the Uchiha's, Minato offered his home for Sasuke to stay. And that's where Sasuke has been staying for the past 6 years. Minato has never been sure how to act towards Sasuke. Because everytime he tried to act father, Sasuke would give him a plain look but in his eyes you could tell it brought up bad memories. So he treats him as a he would in the Anbu and that seemed to have the best effect.

Kushina on the other hand loves Sasuke and tries to baby him. But Sasuke always gives her the cold shoulder, but instead of giving up she saw it as a challenge and presisted. Sasuke actually like her playing around, but he always stops himself, not again will he open his heart to a family he will not risk it. There is a reason for her babying and mothering and that reason was.

She is 4 months pregnant with her son and they were struggling to find a name to agree on. And they have been doing this ever since they found out about the pregnancy 3 and half months ago. At this time Sasuke was reading some of Jiraiya's novels and his favorite character is Naruto. The reason for it was that Naruto was everything he was not, a hero with friends and family, he admire him. He had found the books in the living room, but then an idea clicked. He headed to Minato's office, knocked then entered.

"Minato have you came up with a name yet"? Minato looked up from his desk and frowned. "Not yet Sasuke, why do you have an idea"? "Maybe". Sasuke said as he threw his favorite novel down. Minato's eyebrows raised as he recognizes the book. "You've read these right"? "Yeeeessss, what about it"? Minato asked confused. "I've heard how if you've ever had a son you would want him to be a hero, to be the embodiment of good to succeed where others fail. There is a character in here called Naruto who embodies all of those traits". Minato by the end of his words was smiling at Sasuke. "That sounds great but I will have to ask Kushina first". He got up and rushed out the room to go ask his wife.

But that isn't all that has been happening for the past 6 years, a war known as The Third Ninja World War has broke out and his currently raging at it's hottest. And at this time he was posted as The Hokage's body guard and went everywhere with him. Sasuke didn't want to be here, he wanted to be in the action. He tried to ask Minato but everytime he told Sasuke he was needed here, and that made Sasuke furious.

Sasuke was currently walking by a training yard he was off duty. He was approached by and old gentleman and was stopped on path. "What do you want Danzo"? "I've just come to talk is all." (You see Sasuke was warned by Minato to stay away from Danzo and that he was dangerous.) Danzo told Sasuke that he has been watching him for years ever since his split with his family and wanted to join his Anbu aka 'The Foundation' and was willing to make a deal. "A deal? What kind of deal"? "A deal where you join my Foundation and I help you obtain your dreams". "My dreams, huh". "Yes now tell me what you want". 'I guess I'll humor him. "There are only two things I want and those are: Peace for all and Power to keep that peace".

He grabs something in his coat a jar and throws it at Sasuke. He caught it and looked in it and smiled darkly at what was inside. "I think that covers half of our deal, said Donzo as he turned and left. Sasuke looked back into the Jar. Their sat a pair of Mangekyou Sharingan. He was going blind at this point was planning to break into Uchiha eye vault. But now he didn't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minato was sure how to feel when Sasuke came and left telling him he was leaving to join Danzo. Did he feel betrayed? No. Did he feel he lost a son yes! Despite warning Sasuke how dangerous Danzo was he still left. Kushina was quite sadden that she had no one to tease anymore, but she told Minato that Sasuke has freewill and they could do nothing.

(2 months later)

Sasuke as soon as tranfering into the Foundation's top position, was immeadeatly put into action. With his new eyes, he made great contrubutions in the war. His Combat record is flawless. Just 2 months in and everyone knows of him, he has a bunch of nicknames ranging from Oncoming Death to the 2nd Madara. But the one he is called more than anything is the Angel of Death, and the reason for this is because of how graceful and deadly he is. It also had to due to the fact of how powerful he was now and also that he was never cut or wounded or infact ever touched. His nickname everytime heard gave shivers down the spine of enemies as well as allies.

He has hardly ever ran into his ex-clan, except Itachi who was now in the regular Anbu and was looking to transfer to the foundation. This made Sasuke mad that no matter how much he tried to escape his past will always catch him.

Sasuke's power was magnificent he is tied with Minato in terms of speed. (Basically his EMS does everything his canon rinnegann does except planetary destruction.) He mastered his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke is also currently in second in command. He has an interesting bond with Danzo, they was friends sort of. Danzo felt Sasuke was the only one he could trust to not betray him.

Minato he sees occationaly from time to time due to his job requiring it. He tried to talk to Sasuke but failed to really reach him. He was currently in a meeting with the villager elders and Sasuke. The reason for Sasuke's presents was because Danzo was untrusting and vouched for Sasuke loyalty. And their current having a controversal topic.

"Why wont you let Sasuke here infiltrate the Hidden Cloud village and annhilate it , it will give us an advantage in the war with one participant in this war down." Danzo said with an angry tone. The two other elders nodded in agreement. Understandibly Lord fourth and the third are against it. "Because we are not going to kill innocent civilians and children." Lord Fourth said with a stern voice. The Third nodded in agreement. The bickering went back and fourth for alittle while. Minato finally had enough, "That's it, I'm using executive order to diclosed the argument."

Sasuke and Donzo were currently walking away from the Hokage Tower. Danzo spoke up when no one was around to hear. "Damn that Minato always against me." Slamming his cane down as he walked. "Minato is a coward." "Yes a coward who never listens to thers." "They just recognize your power or influence, Danzo nor mine." An idea crossed Sasuke's mind, "Hey Danzo if the Hokage won't let us kill the Kages in their homes let's kill them in their backyard."

(Sometime Later)

Sasuke found himself on the most important mission in his life, that he came up with, he was going to kill the Four other Kage and their strongest Shinobi warriors. The force he was to eliminate ranged anywhere from 10,000 to 15,000 Shinobi Ninja. He was to get there before the Leaf forces and eliminate all enemies but one recount Sasuke insuing battle.

The reason for Sasuke to go ahead of the Leaf without them knowing is to show how destructive and powerful the Foundation to had become and to spread influence. And to show the power of The Angel of Death himself.

(The Battlefield)

All four armies are currently facing them each other on flat lifeless ground. The battle hasn't begun yet and this battle will determine the war here and now. All the Kage rallied their Shinobi and then all was quiet, dead quiet. Then all four armies charged to meet in the middle. A 4-way-battle was about to commence, when the were interupted.

(Battle- Enter Sasuke)

As the armies were about to collide, a massive black golem like thing slammed in the middle of the armies. It blew everyone back except the Kage, who were leading the charge had to brace for the impact. When all calmed they looked on in awe and fear at the massive black golem. It was all quiet until a un-named Shinobi spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Awe shit! It's the Hidden Leaf's Angel of Death, we're all dead."

Everyone visibly flintched except for the Kage. Some cowered and stepped back. One of the men said to comfort everyone," There's no way he can survive against the 4 Kage." With that people seemed to be pumped up. One person let out a warcry and charged, others soon followed suit.

Sasuke smirked as the four massive forces, his Susanoo grew two extra arms with swords covered with Amaterasu in each hand. He struck each opposing forces with different swords. It caused massive casualties as a giant wave of black fire swept over incenerating anyone unlucky enough to get caught up in the fire. It wiped 85% of the enemy forces.

The 4 Kage started combat the Susanoo but it was all for nothing, even their strongest attacks did nothing but leave an almost invisible scratch. The Kage soon fell and have the rest of the 'Survivors', except one as instructed.

The Last Shinobi left alive was young man adorning a Hidden Sand forehead protector. He collaspsed to his knees and gripped his head with his hands. He started screaming in sheer terror.

After seeing he was done he dispersed his Susanoo and walked towards the screaming man, as he walked by he gave him a quick chop to the neck. As he was walking out of the carnge he saw the Leaf Village Shinobi standing there standing wide eye. Sasuke notice arrive in mid-battle, but the stood there and watched the over-whelming, god-like, power that annihilated 10,000 men and 4 Kage like they were nothing.

Sasuke changed course towards his Shinobi 'comrades'. He walked straight at Minato who of Course was leading in front of 3,000 men. As Sasuke passed him he spared no glance and walked onward. The Shinobi made way for the Young Ninja out of fear and respect. Soon enough, he passed Itachi and the rest of Uchiha combatants, gave Itachi a ganced with no words. Sasuke's Will of Fire burning in his eyes met Itachi's calm recluse ones.


End file.
